


I'm In Love With The Morningstar (And I Can Make Him Loose Control)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Basically Sam doesn't care what Dean says, Bottom!Lucifer, Confession sex, Confession!kink, Criminal by Britney Spears, Dirty Talk, Lucifer looses control, M/M, Parody, Sam thinks it's hot, Samifer - Freeform, Top!Sam, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to sing a parody of Britney Spears's "Criminal" to Lucifer to express how he feels about Dean's warnings to stay away from him. Sam then discovers a kink of Lucifer's, and hot sex happens. And Lucifer looses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With The Morningstar (And I Can Make Him Loose Control)

**Author's Note:**

> Parody is in bold. 
> 
> I started it right at the parody, because it was originally supposed to be just the parody, but then, it degenerated into hot, smutty Samifer. 
> 
> I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester, nor Lucifer the Archangel, they belong to Eric Kripke and Co
> 
> I do not own the song "Criminal", that belongs to Britney Spears. 
> 
> If anyone wants to do this parody as a cover, please give me credit for the lyrics!

**He is an angel**

**He’s no good at all**

**He fell from Grace**

**Into the Cage, Cage, Cage, Cage**

**He asks, he sighs, he was God’s favorite**

**He has a vessel with a bite, bite, bite, bite**

**I know Cas told me I should stay away**

**I know he said he’s just a bro astray**

**He is an angel with a tainted Grace**

**Trust me I know this ain’t smart**

**But Dean I’m in love with the Morningstar**

**And this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical**

**Dean please don’t scream I will be alright**

**All reason aside, I just can’t deny, love the guy**

**He is the writer of the Devil’s law**

**He transformed Lillith**

**Just for him, him, him, him**

**The man’s a jerk and unpredictable**

**He’s got no faith,**

**He’s got none, none, none, none**

**Oh oh, I know should say no, but no**

**‘Cause he’s an angel with a tainted Grace**

**Trust me I know this ain’t smart**

**But Dean I’m in love with the Morningstar**

**And this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical**

**Dean please don’t scream I will be alright**

**All reason aside, I just can’t deny, love the guy**

**And he’s got my back, shielding me with wings**

**With his wings**

**So I guess it’s okay he’s with me**

**And you hear the angels talk**

**Trying to start the End**

**Apocalypse**

**And I don’t even know, I don’t care**

**‘Cause Dean I’m in love with the Morningstar**

**And this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical**

**Dean please don’t scream I will be alright**

**All reason aside, I just can’t deny, love the guy**

**Dean I’m in love with the Morningstar**

**And this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical**

**Dean please don’t scream I will be alright**

**All reason aside, I just can’t deny, love the guy**

 

Sam looked at Lucifer, who was sprawled on the hotel bed, gazing up at the tall human.

“You know, your singing is shit, you should probably leave that to me,” the fallen angel teased. “But I appreciate the sentiment behind it.”

Sam chuckled and walked over to his archangel boyfriend, sitting down with him. “Good.”

Lucifer tugged him down, so he was laying on top of him and smirked. “Good. Right where you belong.”

“On top of you? I would think you would prefer me beneath you,” Sam teased.

The fallen angel laughed and kissed Sam’s cheek. “You are my true Vessel, therefore you have power over me. I have to ask permission,” he pointed out.

“Mmm, it feels nice, having one of the most powerful angels in the world wrapped around my finger,” the hunter teased.

“It’s the dimples,” Lucifer said solemnly, and Sam cracked up laughing. Eventually both of them were giggling like teenagers before quieting down.

“Dean’s going to kill you,” the angel said after a few moments.

“That if he finds out,” the young man said loftily, pulling off his shirt.

Lucifer’s forked tongue darted out and licked the anti-possession tattoo, making Sam squirm.

“Calm down, I’m trying to think,” he admonished, and he pouted.

“Nope, I’m the King of the Puppy Dog Eyes, remember?” the human laughed, kissing the Devil’s forehead. After a few moments of thought longer, a snicker escaped from his lips.

Lucifer looked quizzically at Sam. At his request, he had stopped popping into his mind unless explicitly invited (he wasn’t going to go through THAT torment again).

“I think you might like this. It’s blasphemous in all aspects of the word,” Sam chuckled.

The Devil’s eyes lit up. “What is it?” he asked.

Sam’s chuckle got low and husky as he shifted so he was sitting up, Lucifer in front of him. The latter jumped as he felt his lover’s hot breath ghost his ear.

“Bless me, Lucifer, for I hath sinned,” he whispered.

Those words immediately sent Lucifer’s angelic blood rushing south. “Why, Sammy, I had no idea,” he breathed. “When was your last confession?”

“My last confession was three years ago,” came the soft reply, slowly working on Lucifer’s shirt.

“Well, then, tell me your sins, my child,” he said, just as softly, feeling Sam’s erection press behind him.

“Well, I have killed,” Sam whispered, drawing Lucifer’s shirt off him, pressing his hot body into the cooler one. “I’d like to think I saved more souls than I killed, though. I have lusted after demons, kitsunes and werewolves. I’ve disobeyed my father and older brother on numerous occasions. I have battled a demon blood addiction, a severe one. To the point where detoxing nearly killed me. I opened the cage and set the Devil free, starting the Apocalypse.” He palmed him through his jeans, and the slightly smaller man groaned and arched into his hand, wanting and needing.

“These are grievous sins indeed,” the Morningstar replied, placing a soft kiss on his human’s neck, feeling his pulse increase. “Are there anymore sins you wish to tell me?”

“Oh, yes, my angel, I’ve saved the worst for last,” Sam whispered, undoing Lucifer’s jeans.

Getting impatient, Lucifer snapped the rest of their clothes away, and both men moaned loudly. “And what is that sin, Sam?”

Sam shivered. “I do quite believe that I have fallen in love with the Devil, and I can’t stop. He’s an intoxicating individual.”

Lucifer groaned and turned around to fiercely kiss the human at the admission, biting his lower lip and sucking on it fiercely. The young man moaned at the onslaught and held him to his chest, crushing the angel to him.

“That is definitely a. . . unique sin, Mr. Winchester. Tell me, would you say you’re addicted to him?”

“Without a doubt,” Sam growled. “And that’s just the past sins I wish to confess.”

“You wish to confess for sins that haven’t happened yet?”

“Yes.”

“Then confess away.”

Sam began kissing down Lucifer’s cool neck, and he tilted his head back to allow the human more access.

“I want to pin you this bed and make you beg for me,” Sam breathed against the hollow of the angel’s throat, and he involuntarily shuddered. “Kiss you everywhere except where you want me to. And then take you deep inside my mouth and make you soft and pliant, begging for me. I’ll take my time stretching you open, making sure you can take four fingers, make you nice and wet and slick for me. And then, and only then, will I give you what you truly want.”

Lucifer whined. Loudly. If he was with anyone else, he’d be embarrassed about the noise that came out of his mouth. He was the second most powerful in Heaven, for Chrissake. But with Sam, it didn’t seem to matter.

Sam’s eyes grew dark, almost demon black, in lust as he flipped so Lucifer was on his back underneath the giant human, and the latter began to tease him just like he promised.

“Fuck, Sam,” he whispered as Sam sucked a mark into the top of his shoulder, watching his muscles ripple across his back and down his arms. Both were sweaty and hard, a pearl of pre cum on both of the heads of their cocks, Sam’s more purple than red.

“Already?” his voice was barely above a whisper, but his voice was laced with amusement. He shifted so their cocks touched, and they hissed from the sudden contact. Sam dipped his head down to Lucifer’s ear, licking his lobe. The Devil gasped and arched his back up and into the hunter, pressing their hips together.

“It’s an incredible ego boost, knowing that I can turn one of the most powerful beings in the world into a giant bundle of nerves.” The words ghosted over Lucifer’s ear, and he groaned and slowly ground their cocks together.

“Patience is a virtue,” he heard, and Lucifer snarled in lust.

“I am the furthest thing from virtuous, Sam Winchester,” he said, grinding harder.

The human chuckled warmly, if a bit darkly. “Good things come to those who wait. Didn’t you just tell me that the other night? While I was stretched out on the bed, unable to move, _begging_ for you to hurry up?”

The angel shivered violently as Sam brought the delicious images to mind. “You loved it,” he gasped accusingly.

“As much as you love it when I do it to you,” the bigger man smirked, taking a pearled pink nibble in his teeth, causing him to jerk suddenly.

“SAM!”

“Ah, there we go,” he crooned as he lapped at the nipple, Lucifer squirming and moaning. “I found the button to make you remember nothing but my name.”

“Sam, please,” Lucifer moaned as he watched his lover kiss and nip up and down his body, avoiding his ruby red cock, the slit openly weeping on his belly.

“Please what?” Sam asked, flashing that wide, easy grin that showed off his dimples.

Lucifer floundered for a moment, especially when Sam decided to bite down on his hipbone, causing him to cry out.

“I hope you soundproofed the room,” Sam whispered as he licked the new angry red mark. “Dean and Cas don’t need to listen to our porn soundtrack.”

A wicked grin stole across the Devil’s lips. “I could always make it so, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head. “Not this time. Soon, I promise.”

“Why not now?” Lucifer asked breathlessly.

The human kissed the head of the cock in front of him, causing the angel to give a choked sob. “’Cause I want you balls deep inside me, giving me everything you’ve got, when you remove the mojo,” he growled before swallowing his cock.

“JESUS!”

Sam smirked and popped off for a moment. “Nah, just me, little Sammy Winchester.” He swallowed again with ease, feeling Lucifer jump at his words.

“You’re. . .anything. . . but little,” he managed to say before his brain shut off completely and the only thing he could say was “more”, “please”, “fuck”, and “Sam”.

It was a shock when he felt Sam’s fingers start gently rubbing his entrance, and he felt himself relax entirely, slicking himself up.

“I love having a self lubing angel,” Sam whispered a he pressed a finger inside easily, and then another.

Lucifer gasped and arched his back, thrusting his hips as Sam slowly scissored him open.

“Sam, _please,_ I’m ready,” he whimpered as the human slowly inserted a third finger.

“Not yet, baby,” Sam cooed, seeking out that bundle of nerves that he knew would make Lucifer crazy.

He found it and he gently pressed down.

“ _FUCK!”_

Sam smiled darkly and kept up the prostate massage, even as he wiggled his pinky in there, thrusting into him with four fingers as Lucifer degenerated into a babbling mess.

“You’re ready now,” Sam whispered, removing his fingers. Lucifer whimpered at the loss of stimulation, but cried out loud enough for the Host to hear him as Sam pushed into him with one swift stroke, stroking right along his pleasure zone.

“Fuck, Sam,” Lucifer panted.

“Easy there, Luci, I’m just getting started,” Sam promised with a snap of his hips, making Lucifer cry out.

The angel wrapped his legs around the human’s hips as he began to thrust hard and fast into him, his nails leaving goose bumps and small scratches along his tanned skin. God _definitely_ spent a little more time when he designed Sam Winchester, and Lucifer felt proud that he got to see Sam like this, all powerful and domineering.

“You’re going to feel me tomorrow,” Sam promised huskily, and Lucifer keened as the head of his cock rammed over his prostate. “I want your little demon minions to know that you’re _mine_ , and that you keen and moan for me like a bitch in heat when I’m balls deep inside of me. I want them to know that you can submit, but instead of something like Michael or God, you submit to the boy with demon blood. Do you reckon the Host can hear you? Hear you cry my name as I ram you?”

His words washed over Lucifer like an electric blanket, firing off nerves he didn’t even know that his vessel had.

“Sam!”

“I’m going to watch you cum like this, without me touching you,” he said with a vicious bite to his shoulder.

That was fine with Lucifer, he was close and if the way Sam’s breathing turned erratic is any indication, he is too.

“I’m close!”

“Cum for me, Lucifer,” he heard, before his vision turned white. He barely had time to warn Sam before his Grace exploded, white light dashing to every corner of the room. He barely kept the roof of the motel on, and the soundproofing, but he _did_ shatter the windows and the TV, even as his wings unfolded underneath of him. His memory failed after that, and he must have drifted off.

When he came to, it was to Sam cleaning his load off of his belly, murmuring soft words into his cell phone. “Yes, Dean, I checked outside when I heard the noise. No, I didn’t see anything. It’s probably nothing, Mosquito alarm or something. Yeah. Alright. Your turn to get breakfast. Have fun with Cas.”

“What happened?” Lucifer asked groggily when Sam had hung up and set his Blackberry aside.

“You lost control of your Grace, it went crazy. Dean didn’t hear anything except for maybe a remnant of your true voice, he heard some high pitched noise right about the moment you came. Your wings came out and everything.” Sam’s expression was one of pure joy and delight. “I couldn’t help but look.”

Lucifer reached up and cradled Sam’s cheek. “What? You should’ve been blinded,” he whispered.

“Some people can handle an angel’s true form without loosing their sight or their sanity,” Sam said gently, nuzzling the hand. “I guess I’m one of those people.”

“It’s probably the demon blood,” he mused. He pulled Sam down on the bed once he finished cleaning and cuddled him.

The human chuckled and allowed his angel to curl up around his form, stroking the vessel’s hair. Lucifer purred softly, like a cat.

Sam smiled and placed a sweet kiss on the top of Lucifer’s brow, turning off the light and snuggling back up. “Wake me in four hours?” he asked softly.

Lucifer nodded and hummed happily. “Always, my love.”

Sam flashed his dimples sleepily and fell into a deep sleep, holding his angel to him tightly.

 _Maybe not ALL humans are bad,_ thought the Morningstar as he watched his human sleep, kissing his anti-possession tattoo before closing his eyes, recharging his Grace. _I’ve never lost control like that. But Sam did alright._

He was already planning their next tryst.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
